


Na svou čertovskou čest

by beniciodelgulag



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, Christmas, Fluff, God Ships It, Heaven, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, no beta we die like men
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beniciodelgulag/pseuds/beniciodelgulag
Summary: Pekelník vnímal tlukot jeho srdce na svém, v pravidelném rytmu se střídaly a on pomalu, zatímco ho k sobě tiskl a odmítal si představovat, jak mezi nimi není ani jedna vrstva látky, začínal chápat, že odsud opravdu nemůže odejít, protože, nehledě na to, co by tu bez něj anděl dělal, on nedokáže být sám, už ne.





	Na svou čertovskou čest

**Author's Note:**

> Tak tady to máte. Ještě přibudou dvě další kapitoly a doufám, že mi nebudou trvat tak dlouho, jako tahle. Mimochodem, příběh je inspirován písní Andělská od Zuzany Navarové a sem tam doprostřed textu hodím nějaký úryvek z ní. Užijte si čtení!

"To mi pověz, proč musíte dělat druhou přípravu na silvestra," zamyšleně prohlásil Uriáš, jednu ruku elegantně vzadu a druhou držíc vysokou číši vína. "Jako ne že bych si sám pár sklenic svatomartinskýho nedal, ale těch oslav je poslední měsíc nějak dost." V otázce pozvedl na Petronela obočí. Ten jen neutrálně pokrčil rameny, nejspíš mu přemíra alkoholu, nacházejícího se v nebi přes Vánoční období, nedělala žádné starosti.

"On svatý Silvestr rád slaví," vysvětlil jednoduše. "A taky je to vlastně jediné období, kdy si může nebe trochu povyrazit, že? Během roku je tady strašná nuda."

"No, stěžovat si nebudu," koutek úst mu okamžitě vyjel nahoru v poťouchlém úsměvu. "Jakýho čerta by taky nebavilo opíjet anděly?"

"Kolik jsi toho vlastně přinesl?" Petronel se zamyšleně rozhlédl po okolních sudech a kotlích a poněkud neelegantně se vyhnul několika procházejícím svatým, kteří se smáli víc než obvykle a ve tvářích byli celí rudí.

"Asi polovinu celý zásoby," dost pyšně se napřímil pekelník. "Bejt tebou se nedotknu ničeho z toho, částečně se jedná o pekelnej alkohol a částečně o věci ze země a nic tak silnýho by se nemělo dostat do tvých nezkušených ručiček," poněkud posměvačně po něm blýskl očima.

"Jsem si jistý, že jako archanděl něco vydržím," odsekl okřídlenec a znovu se rozhlédl, jako by mu chtěl svá slova dokázat. Uriáš si nedokázal pomoci a nevyřčeného nápadu se okamžitě chytl.

"Tak si posluž. Třeba takovej ďáblův šleh, ten je pro křest zbrusu novýho archanděla jako dělanej," ukázal na sud, který vypadal, že se ho celý večer nikdo ani nedotkl. "Nebo pravá česká starorežná, ta by ti taky mohla zachutnat," poklepal na jeden prázdnější. Petronel se samozřejmě rozhodl pro nepekelnou variantu, popadl dvě malé cínové nádobky, určené k popíjení destilátů a obě je naplnil tekutinou průhlednou jako voda. Jednu podal čertovi, ten nemohl zabránit úsměvu, vždyť on chudák vůbec neví, do čeho se žene.

"Tuhle do sebe ale musíš hodit naráz," upozornil ho, "žádný opatrný usrkávání, andělíčku." Kudrnatý nebešťan se zatvářil odhodlaně a pevnou rukou si s Uriášem cinknul, načež do sebe kořalku oba naráz kopli. Čert si nechal alkohol propálit celým krkem a spokojeně se otřásl, jak se mu teplo rychle rozlézalo po těle. Petronel měl na nápoj poněkud jinou reakci, okamžitě se zakuckal, polovina se mu vůbec nedostala do pusy, nýbrž tekla po bradě až na oblečení a on s vytřeštěnýma očima kašlal a prskal kolem sebe. Uriášův potutelný úsměv se v mžiku změnil na nezadržitelný smích a pekelník se brzy chechtal se stejně dusivým efektem, jaký předváděl jeho nadpozemský kolega.

"A pak že o pití něco víš, ty matlo jeden!" Dostal ze sebe, slzy od smíchu po celém obličeji.

"Mizero!" Znovu si odplivl, jazyk neslušně, leč zoufale vystrčený z pusy. "Zmetku pekelnej! Čerte proradnej!"

"Chi chi chi," typickým posměšným tónem se zachechtal Uriáš, to je za ty tvý namyšlený archandělský kecy, drzoune.

"Nesměj se, prevíte!" Zamračil se na něj. "Mám celý háv pobryndaný!" Viník protočil očima, ten toho nadělá pro jednu bílou košili.

"No tak se nečerti, Petroneli," pokrčil rameny a usmál se jedním koutem úst. "Hele, tímhle ti určitě spravím chuť." Rychle mu z ruky vytrhl flakónek, oba vrátil na stůl a přešel k jednomu kotli, ve kterém vřela průsvitná rudá tekutina, vizuelně připomínající čaj, ale podle čichu silně kořeněná. Vzal dva porcelánové hrnky a naběračkou je oba naplnil, načež ten větší podal svému rozčilenému příteli. Při tom se o sebe jejich prsty lehce, jen lehoulince otřely, a čert se okamžitě stáhl a křečovitě sevřel svůj vlastní džbánek. Matla si nedůvěřivě čichl a okamžitě pod omamnou vůní překvapeně zamrkal.

"Mám ti věřit?" Otázal se nepřesvědčeně a pekelník se musel usmát, nad Petronelovým bolestně roztomilým výrazem to nešlo jinak.

"Každej tam od nás zespoda je přece padlej anděl," mrkl na něj. "Ne vždycky myslíme jen na čertoviny, kamaráde." A Petronel tu odpověď překvapivě akceptoval a aniž by znovu jakkoliv zaváhal nad pravdivostí Uriášových slov (což by vždy pro případ udělat měl, byť byl onen výrok tentokrát myšlen s naprostou, božskou upřímností), vzal hrnek do obou rukou a usrkl. Jestli měl do této chvíle tváře narůžovělé od té trochy kořalky, kterou do něj dostal, teď se s tím jeho rudá tvář, jak strčil nos do sladkých výparů svého nápoje, nedala srovnávat. Poválel tekutinu na jazyku a než polknul, přivřel oči a jeho tmavě čokoládový pohled na okamžik ztratil veškeré soustředění. Pekelníkovi se z toho výlevu poněkud zatočila hlava, ale statečně na sobě nedal nic znát. I když ho ten tvor před ním při každém úsměvu porážel na kolena, zbytky jeho čertovské hrdosti, kterou si v tomhle čistém obláčkovém prostředí ještě stále uchovával, mu nedovolovaly se poddat něčemu tak sentimentálnímu. Petronel konečně otevřel oči, byly trochu skelné a odrážela se v nich potlačovaná slast, a usmál se přesně tím spokojeným způsobem, kdy se mu kolem víček utvořily vějířky a úzké rty byly najednou tak fascinuícně přitažlivé.

"To není špatné," prohlásil a Uriáš rychle schoval obličej do svého vlastního džbánu, protože mu vážně hrozilo prozrazení z důvodu neovládání výrazu tváře. Vypil celou polovinu horké tekutiny, než se odvážil znovu po archandělovi střelit pohledem.

"Svařený víno," poznamenal už o chlup spokojeněji a donutil se ke křivému poloúsměvu. "Myslel jsem si, že ti bude chutnat."

~~~

Celý večer musel být pro anděla jistě poněkud rozmazaný, protože vypil ještě několik dalších hrnků svařáku a Uriáš, který se aspoň chvílemi snažil nedržet jen svého nevinného, ale přesto slušně namazaného přítele, byl brzy nucen ho začít kontrolovat a směrovat pryč vždy v okamžiku, kdy znovu vyrazil k teď téměř prázdnému kotli, aby doplnil zásoby. Nakonec mu sám dolil posledního půl hrnku a vyrazil s ním co nejdál od slavících nebešťanů. Netrvalo moc dlouho a vzdálili se od nich natolik, že je noční mraky úplně zakryly a oni kráčeli bok po boku osamoceně. Sem tam prohodili pár slov, Petronel si pevně držel svou poslední dávku a čert, zabalený v černém panském cestovním plášti, ho po očku kontroloval, aby neškobrtl o vlastní nohy, ale většinu doby byli zticha. Oba každou chvíli rozkopli nějaký z obláčků, jeden bosými chodidly a druhý vysokými rudými botami, a ty neslyšně mizely někam nad jejich hlavy. Petronel si neuvědomoval, jak dobře mu je a jak v klidně se vedle kamaráda cítí, jen pod rouškou alkoholu registroval příjemný pocit, teplo, procházející skrz hruď, břicho a hlavu až ke konečkům prstů, ale to bylo snad ze všeho toho pití, které mu teď tlumilo mozek. Jenže Uriáš to vnímal, každý jednotlivý detail svých emocí, vše, čím byly nasáklé, a ještě k tomu mu tělem vibrovalo něco nepopsatelného, něco smutného s pachutí hořkosti, co mu svíralo žaludek i srdce. Jak má u všech ďasů rozumět svým pocitům, když je zažívá poprvé? Jak má pochopit vlastní hlavu, když se mu v životě nechtěla rozskočit tolika myšlenkami? Měl sto chutí se vším praštit, sednout si u nebeské brány a spát, dokud ho všechen tenhle zmatek neopustí, ale moc dobře si uvědomoval, že se tak nestane, dokud ho neopustí jeho kudrnatý přítel, a nejspíš ani poté ne. K čertu s tím vším, zamračil se na vlastní boty a rozkopl další mráček, jenže v tu chvíli se Petronel vedle něj z vteřiny na vteřinu zastavil.

"Asi si půjdu lehnout," oznámil a rozhlédl se. Oči se mu rychle klížily a i tón hlasu měl zmožený, ale těžko říct, jestli předvánočním shonem či alkoholem, protože obojího bylo teď v nebi nad míru. Uriáš ho sjel zamyšleným pohledem, který se k čertovi vůbec nehodil, ale ve tmě anděl detaily jeho obličeje naštěstí vidět nemohl. Rychle se zorientoval a ukázal po své pravici.

"Tvůj archandělský mrak je myslím tímhle směrem, ne?"

"Ale já si jdu lehnout," zopakoval okřídlenec, jako by to vysvětloval malému dítěti, a přitom to byla jeho vlastní slova, která nedávala smysl. Pekelník udělal dva kroky k němu a sebral mu z ruky hrnek, aby si polospící obyvatel ráje mohl protřít zavírající se oči.

"Tak to musíš do postele, matlo," prohodil pobaveným tónem a sledoval, jak se snaží stát rovně, rty sevřené do úzké čárky. Pak se kudrnáč opět rozhlédl, ale místo toho, aby vyrazil na správnou stranu, si doslova kecl na nejbližší dostatečně velký mrak. Uriáš pozvedl jedno tmavé obočí, ale nic na ten čin neřekl, jen pozoroval, jak si anděl, naprosto nevnímaje své okolí, nahrnul obláček pod hlavu a ustlal si na něm, schoulený do klubíčka. Čert naklonil hlavu na stranu a knír se mu třásl, jak odolával tichému smíchu.

"Petroneli?" Kousek k němu přistoupil a sehnul se, hrnek odložil a dřepl si na bobek, teď ani ne půl metru od nebešťana, který to očividně zalomil v té naprosto nejvíc hloupé situaci. Kolena skoro až pod bradou, která byla trochu nakrčená, jednu ruku pod hlavou a druhou vzadu za tělem a plavé kudrny nemotorně rozhozené do stran, Uriáš úsměvu přece jen neodolal.

"Andělíčku," vydechl spíš pro ujištění, to opravdu takhle rychle usnul? Sice nepřišla reakce na ono slovo, ale na něco jiného ano, matla se trochu otřásl a pak si stáhl bílou košili co nejníž, aby mu zakrývala i kotníky. Jeho rohatý kamarád okamžik pozoroval světlou kůži prstů u nohou, vyčuhujících mu z toho kousku oblečení, a pak bez dalšího rozmýšlení shodil z ramen těžký plášť. Roztáhl ho do plné velikosti a pak ho přes Petronela opatrně přehodil. Ztuhl, ale kudrnáč se neprobudil, tak vztáhl ruce a pečlivě ho do pláště zabalil, křídla, paže, nohy, ramena, tak, aby mu kromě hlavy nekoukalo vůbec nic. Stihl se špičkami prstů lehce otřít o ty krémově bílé nádherné perutě, než je také zakryl, a i nepatrný dotyk mu poslal do těla takový příval, že ho z toho rozbolela hlava. Co přesně to bylo, nedokázal odhadnout, snad emoce smíchané s energií a brněním v zátylku. To mi povězte, proč tu všichni nosí takhle málo oblečení? Anděl se o pár vteřin později zatvářil mnohem spokojeněji, a proto si pekelník z dřepu sedl, nohy složil pod sebe a stále vyveden z míry se ho jal v tichosti pozorovat. Ve spánku mu na tváři hrál sotva postřehnutelný úsměv, překvapivě tmavé obočí se tu a tam pohnulo, což bylo nejspíš zapříčiněno sněním, nicméně jakým, bylo těžké říct. Vítr, který se sem nahoru nikdy nedostal, rozháněl oblaka pod nimi, trhal je a tvořil z nich spíš průsvitná bílá vlákna, než pravé mraky. Čert by tak rád věděl, co se mu teď zdá. Opřel si hlavu o lokty a s tváří ne víc než třicet centimetrů od té Petronelovy uchváceně hypnotizoval chvilkové změny jeho výrazu, odhadujíc, jaké představy se mu honí hlavou. Rty se na vteřinu trochu pootevřely, jako by chtěl ve spánku něco říct, pak se zvlnily a na to je pevně stiskl k sobě. Uriáš se na ně díval, opět s tou hořkou pachutí v ústech, a jeho prsty bloudily prostorem, až se zastavily na andělových kotnících, překrytých teplým pláštěm, a dlaň na nich zůstala ležet, nejistá a připravená okamžitě zmizet, kdyby bylo potřeba. Ani jeden z nich se dlouhou dobu nepohnul, ale tmavovlásek by toho nejspíš ani nebyl schopen, téměř nedýchal, znehybněn vším, co mu proudilo hlavou i srdcem. U devíti bran, jak si s tímhle mám poradit? 

Bože, podej mi ještě ten kalich,  
to víno, co s nocí se měnívá na líh.  
Snad nad ránem na dně se dočtu,  
že v kastlíku andělskou počtu mám... 

Zaklonil hlavu, nad nimi už dávno vyšel měsíc a hvězdy zářily jako malé čertovské plamínky, jenže moc čisté a nevinné, aby byly prací ďábla. Nezasloužil si je vidět, stejně, jako si nezasloužil přátelství s tímhle roztomile nemotorným pometlem. Ale nespustil z nich oči, ani přes všechna svá přesvědčení, protože ty překrásné plamínky byly vše, co zde mohl dostat. Ani neuvažoval nad tím, co by dostat nemohl, protože měl přeci jen nějakou čertovskou hrdost a zásady a to nešlo jenom tak porušit. Uriáš nebyl hloupý, věděl, co tohle všechno znamená, byť to zažíval prvně (což bylo vlastně dobré, protože lidé byli jedinými tvory, kterým tyto city náležely). Jenže jak zabránit tomu, abyste se ve skrytu cítili příšerně pokaždé, kdy se cítí příšerně on, jak zabránit nutnosti pomáhat mu ze všech šlamastyk, do kterých se dostane, jak zabránit lechtavému tlaku v podbřišku vždy, když se usmívá?

"Pročpak mu to neřekneš, Uriáši?" Ozval se napravo od něj až moc známý hlas, ale on se neotočil, dokonce na něj ani nepohlédl. Ruka zůstala spočívat na Petronelových kotnících, byť se trochu třásla.

"Nevím, o čem mluvíš," hlesl napůl šeptem, stále hledíc na oblohu a hvězdy, které jakoby se mu smály. A to on tady má být ten cynik.

"To byla zbytečná slova, nemyslíš? Samozřejmě, že to oba víme." Pán Bůh přistoupil o pár kroků blíž, ale stále byl v dostatečné vzdálenosti na to, aby jim zajistil soukromí. Čert po něm konečně šlehl očima, potom krátce pohlédl na spícího okřídlence. Rozhovoru ne nevyhne, to bylo jasné, ale zde se odehrávat opravdu nemusel. Prsty nechal sklouznout po plášti, rychle se postavil a s tichým klapotem bot opustil post směšného strážného anděla.

"Je to moje rozhodnutí, mám pocit," odcházejíc kousek stranou se ohradil a obě ruce spojil za zády, aby jedna držela druhou a netrnulo v nich. Cítil se hloupě, ano. Jak by taky ne? Neuměl si poradit se svou hlavou. Byl tu na práci, ne pro soužení se ve vlastním mozku a bezvýznamné pozorování dřímajících nebešťanů. Pán Bůh přikývl, stále s tím stejným vědoucím poloúsměvem, který na něm tak nenáviděl.

"Ano, je. A ani já se nesmím míchat do lásky, takže ti nemohu pomoct ničím jiným, než dobrou radou." Uriáš polkl, tohle slovo slyšet nepotřeboval. Samozřejmě, že to dělal schválně, vždyť co je lepší, než popichovat bezradného čerta? Musel si to tolik užívat.

"Já ho nemiluju," odvětil, třeba když si to nepřipustí, když se přesvědčí, že tomu tak není, nebude ho celá situace tolik trápit. "A nechci rady, ani od tebe," odsekl možná až moc hrubě, ani na něj nepohlédl, zrak stále upřený ke špičkám rudých bot. Díky tomu neviděl, jak si Bůh neslyšně povzdychl a protočil nad svým svěřencem očima.

"Dobrá," pokrčil rameny. "Ale neuvažuj ani na vteřinu, že jsi horší než on, nebo že si ho nezasloužíš, nebo že čert a anděl nejde dohromady. Moc dobře sis vědom, že nic z tvých obav není oprávněné." Teď už zvedl hlavu, v očích se mu mísila hořkost se skepsí a odevzdaností.

"Ale je," řekl na odpor a zavrtěl hlavou.

"Já vím, že si to myslíš," pronesl Pán Bůh s úsměvem a donutil ho se alespoň trpce zachechtat.

"Samozřejmě," zvedl koutek úst, "ty přece víš všechno." Oba se naráz otočili k novopečenému archandělovi, který se ve spánku pohnul a něco zamumlal, ale nevypadalo to, že by se chtěl vzbudit. Stvořitel ho pár okamžiků zamyšleně pozoroval.

"Petronel se mě nedávno ptal, jestli se čert nebo anděl může zamilovat a jaké to vlastně je," poznamenal poté hloubavým tónem, ale jako by tu větu pronesl čistě náhodou. Uriáš lhostejně pohodil hlavou, to nebylo nic překvapivého, když si teď o Mikuláše zažili tu epizodu s Magdalénou. Pochopitelně mu to mohlo vrtat hlavou.

"Cos mu na to odpověděl?" Zeptal se spíš ze slušnosti, stále zkoumajíc uvolněnou tvář svého přítele, kterou ve tmě stěží viděl.

"Coby? Pravdu," usmál se na něj. "Milovat je přece přirozené, dokonce i pro vás." Čert pokrčil rameny, mysli si co chceš, ale tak jednoduché to není. Já vím, že pro tebe je všechno hračka, ale my nejsme všemohoucí. Pán Bůh ještě okamžik hleděl kamsi do tmy, ale pak jako by se rozhodl, krátce mu stiskl rameno a přikývl.

"Nechám vás tu. Jen ho prosím bezpečně doprav do postele." A místo Petronelova odpočinku opustil, zůstal po něm jen pocit zkroušenosti, který se mlčky rozlézal Uriášovým tělem. Co mám teď dělat? Jeho rozhodnutí se nezměnilo, ale opravdu nevěděl, jak naložit se svými pocity, které ho co nejdřív hodlaly sežrat zaživa. Samozřejmě, že ho už napadlo opustit své pracoviště a vrátit se do pekla, to by bylo konec konců to nejjednodušší řešení, ale po jejich dobrodružství s jablkem si hodně rychle uvědomil, že takový tah by ničemu nepomohl. Vždyť ten matla archandělskej by ze sebe nechal udělat mlhovinu jenom proto, aby jeho kamarád nezůstal sám. On by na něj jen tak určitě nezapomněl, i kdyby ho každý den nevídal, a Petronel by na tom byl ještě mnohem hůř, snad by se i vydal za ním, a to nemohl dopustit. Ani jeden z nich by v tu chvíli nebyl šťastný, takže tam musel zůstat, aby byl šťastný alespoň anděl. S tichým klapotem bot k němu přišel, ale zůstal stát a okamžik upřeně sledoval, jak se jeho plášť zvedá a zase klesá v rytmu dechu toho, kdo pod ním ležel. Hvězdy se mu smály, jenže on je ignoroval, teď nejste důležití, posměváčci, jde jen o něj. Pak si povzdychl, ale nezdržoval se, obešel mráček z druhé strany, nastavil paže, zvedl nohu a zatlačil na něj směrem dolů, takže se mu Petronel skutálel přímo do náruče. Naštěstí mu v krvi kolovalo tolik alkoholu, že se snad do rána neprobudí, a tak si ho Uriáš mohl pohodlně nadhodit, aby mu nemačkal křídla, a vydal se s ním směrem k jeho archandělskému mraku. Teď jeho dech nejen viděl, ale i cítil, protože mu přítel poněkud funěl za krk, hlavu položenou na čertově rameni. Plavé kudrny ho lechtaly pod bradou a váha jeho těla pod rukama mu vháněla horkost do slabin, ale statečně se bránil a úpěnlivě doufal, že ho nevzbudí a hlavně, že se jim nikdo nepřiplete do cesty. On by srážku s jiným z obyvatel ráje asi přežil, ale anděl by se nejspíš necítil nejpříjemněji, protože si celou tuhle situaci (tedy fakt, že zabalen v černém cestovním plášti leží v Uriášově objetí) vůbec neuvědomoval. Pekelník vnímal tlukot jeho srdce na svém, v pravidelném rytmu se střídaly a on pomalu, zatímco ho k sobě tiskl a odmítal si představovat, jak mezi nimi není ani jedna vrstva látky, začínal chápat, že odsud opravdu nemůže odejít, protože, nehledě na to, co by tu bez něj anděl dělal, on nedokáže být sám, už ne. 

Zatím počítám nebe, světla kam nedostanu.   
Miluju tebe a pak usnu a vstanu, a tak...

Jak hluboko to klesl? Čerti nemají mít rádi, nemá jim na nikom záležet. Jakkoliv svědomitě se snažil plnit svou práci, dostat odsud do pekla co nejvíc duší, nebyl dobrý čert, nemohl jím být a dokud v sobě bude mít tyhle city, nikdy nebude, nehledě na to, co říkal Bůh. Jenže on si uvědomoval, že se náklonosti k onomu okřídlenému matlovi, který mu klimbal v náručí, jen tak nezbaví. Přeskočil drobný obláček a několika dalšími kroky se dostal na Petronelův archandělský mrak. Nebyl nijak velký, takže dojít k posteli s nebesy pro něj nepředstavovalo žádný problém. Nohou odhrnul ledabyle ustlanou peřinu a než svého kamaráda položil na pelest, neodolal a na vteřinu nebo dvě zabořil tvář do jeho vlasů. Tak nepředstavitelně voněly, po koření a víně a něčem krásném a čistém, Uriáš se toho nemohl nabažit a v těch téměř bílých kudrnách se úplně ztratil. Na pozadí mysli mu ale přesto zůstával nepříjemný pocit, že přesně tohle by dělat neměl, a tak anděla položil doprostřed měkoučké matrace, tak, aby si nepomuchlal křídla, a aniž by z něj odmotal plášť, ho pečlivě přikryl. Zaryl prsty do postranice postele, už tam nemohl zůstat, ne, když mu Petronelova vůně plnila celou hlavu a srdce a smála se, jak ubohý a bídný je, protože se bojí vlastních myšlenek. Utekl, než měl možnost udělat nějakou hloupost, co nejrychleji a nejtiššeji (protože celé nebe už dávno spalo a nikdo nebyl zvědavý na ponocujícího čerta) se vrátil k nebeské bráně a nakonec trávil zbytek hodin do rozbřesku střízlivý, roztoužený a zatraceně nešťastný sám ze sebe.


End file.
